


It takes two

by Asphodel_Sky



Series: Danero Week 09/2019 [4]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Sex, Dante has two dicks now, M/M, demon biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 19:50:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20784164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asphodel_Sky/pseuds/Asphodel_Sky
Summary: For the fourth day of Danero Week — Demon biology!





	It takes two

"Holy fuck—"

Dante looks at Nero with a sheepish smile. Or as sheepish as it can get, when he's in Sin Devil Trigger form. 

"I know. I was just as surprised as you."

Nero looks at Dante's big double dick and  _ wants it. _

"Damn. Hot damn. Uh, I was anticipating only a bigger dick, which is why I now have new huge dildos, but I wasn't expecting… this. Fuck. It's gonna be a fucking double penetration."

He takes Dante's cocks in his hands and slowly, sensually massages them. Nero smiles mischievously. 

"I can't fucking wait."

"Nero, are you sure—?"

"Totally. Told ya I already trained myself, what's the worst that's gonna happen?"

"Oh fuck, oh  _ fuck, _ oh shiiiiiiiit—"

It was pretty obvious Nero had no motherfucking idea what he was getting into. 

Taking two cocks instead of a standard one is very,  _ very _ different. The stimulation is absolutely  _ insane. _ He can't even think at this point, there are now only sensations, the delicious drag of two cocks in him, Dante's breath on the back of his neck, the hotness of his lover's torso on Nero's back. 

"Dammit, you're moaning like a  _ fucking bitch _ —" Dante growls out, still pounding in Nero. 

Oh, he is, he absolutely is. It didn't happen since their first time. The tears are welling in his eyes too. It's so humiliating, but Nero's too fucked out to care about this right now, even if he's gonna be embarrassed later on. His cock has never been so hard before, Nero thinks, and he's gonna cum soon, un-fucking- _ touched _ at that. Dante seems to be pretty close too, because his pounding is getting out of the hard, fast rhythm and is more uncoordinated now. Which is fine by Nero, even if it means this delicious torture is coming to an end. 

He'll need to train himself  _ again. _ Begin with two normal dildos and going up from that point. And he  _ just _ finished his previous one too! Why everything just has to stand in Nero's way to getting a good fucking without tearing up and embarrassing himself? It's so unfair. 

The man feels how his wings shots out, and long strands of white hair are getting in his eyes. Holy  _ shit, _ if the young hunter was feeling embarrassed before, he clearly didn't know the humiliation of completely losing control and Triggering from just having two dicks in his ass. 

All too soon he comes, and after two more thrusts he feels Dante's cum flooding his insides. After a few seconds, the red hunter slips out of Nero and lies next to him on the bed. 

"Holy shit."

"Holy shit indeed."

A comfortable silence has fallen between them, and in it they try to reclaim their lost breath. 

Nero looks at Dante and smiles. 

"Again."

**Author's Note:**

> My [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AsphodelSky?s=09), where I retweet stuff and sometimes scream into the void


End file.
